


Relaxation

by My_Beating_Hart



Series: A Mahariel's Travels [32]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 12:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Beating_Hart/pseuds/My_Beating_Hart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they reach the Arl's estate, Zevran jumps at the chance to pamper a certain ranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

The two elves almost breathed sighs of relief when they were finally left alone in their room after dinner, able to relax and unpack their things without being interrupted by Arl Eamon, one of the others in their party, or the latest in a long line of staff asking if they needed anything as they settled into the room.

Theron examined the room and furnishings curiously while the Antivan went off to make sure that no elven servants would be sent to their room - one had been rather unsettled by the way the Dalish elf had stared at him, and had had the sense to leave quickly.

When Zevran returned to the quiet room, Theron was staring at the fireplace, curiosity finally sated. The blond noticed that the previously exposed vanity mirror now had a heavy cloth draped over it, and he winced sympathetically.

"So, here we are in the lap of luxury. Normally, I would not have expected to stay in a room such as this for even a night." Zevran spoke as he sat down on the bed, feeling it sink under his weight. Neither of them had had much to unpack after so long travelling light on the road, but what they did have were essentials.

"The room feels too big." Theron replied, looking up at the ceiling.

"That comes with being rich enough to afford to build rooms twice as big as they should be. And perhaps also from a year spent sleeping in small tents." The Antivan nodded, watching the Dalish elf standing there in his travel-stained leathers, weapons still at his back as if he was expecting some of Loghain's men or darkspawn to come bursting through the door.

"Most likely." The ranger nodded.

The two grew quiet, Zevran toying with the seed of an idea, a plan for the rest of the night. They _were_ in the lap of luxury, could take as long as they wished with anything they wanted. They no longer had to hunt and cook their own food or wash in freezing, muddy rivers, had soft beds that were stuffed with actual feathers rather than furs or the scratching, uncomfortable straw most inns preferred to use.

"I think we could use this time to unwind." Zevran suggested, getting to his feet.

"Are you suggesting a massage?" Theron asked, and the blond hesitated. Surprisingly, he hadn't fitted that into his rapidly coalescing plan for the ranger.

"If that is what you wish." Zevran shrugged, with a faint smirk.

The Dalish elf shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. He looked tired - most of their group did, after a day's travel to Denerim quickly followed by the business settling into the estate, a lavish welcoming dinner almost as soon as they set foot through the door and, for the two Grey Wardens, seemingly endless talks with the Arl about the Landsmeet that would soon be upon them.

"I might end up falling asleep, just to warn you." Theron smiled faintly as Zevran stood up.

"Consider me warned. I think you have done more than enough work for today. If you will let me, I wish to pamper you tonight."

He watched one of the ranger's eyebrows rise quizzically.

"It will be pleasant, trust me." He added quickly, smiling almost hopefully.

Zevran barely waited for the nod of permission before he was darting out of the room to find the nearest unclaimed bathroom and an idle servant or two.

 

Theron looked down at the full bath almost warily, watching the steam rising from the heated water and thicken the air in the room. He looked up towards Zevran, who was leaning back against the closed bathroom door and watching him, arms folded over his chest.

"Surely you know what a hot bath is?" The Antivan commented, when the ranger made no move. It had taken a little bit of persuading to get him to leave his weapons in the bedroom, so Zevran supposed he couldn't blame the other elf for being a tad warier than usual.

"Of course I do. The Dalish aren't complete savages. I've just never had one before." Theron answered dryly.

"Now is the perfect time, then, no?" Zevran countered. "And if you don't want it I'm sure it won't go to waste." He added, wholly innocent. As tempting as it was to perhaps do otherwise, the blond truly wanted to ensure that Theron was relaxed and at ease now they had this opportunity. They'd done so much and travelled so far, and given how they would be staying in Denerim for the duration of the Landsmeet they would have more than enough opportunities to use the bath for less innocent purposes another day.

The Dalish elf smirked, and then began to slowly take his armour off.

"Are you going to help?" He asked when Zevran remained against the door as he pulled his gloves off.

"I might." The blond shrugged. "I could join you, as well." He added casually, earning a dry laugh.

"You're welcome to."

Zevran smirked, and began to take his own armour off after double-checking that the door was indeed locked. He paused once he had stripped down to his smalls and the dagger he kept strapped to the inside of his calf, watching as the ranger carefully lowered himself into the waiting hot water. He smirked when he caught the quiet, content sigh that slipped out of the other elf’s mouth as he sank up to his chest.

“Like it?” He asked, taking the last of his things off as Theron nodded. “Good, move over.”

The Antivan had made sure that the bath hadn’t been filled right to the top and that the bath was comfortably big enough for both of them, in case something like this happened. Thankfully, very little water was sent over the side as Zevran stepped in and the two moved around for the most comfortable position they could while facing each other. When they were settled Zevran leaned back against his end of the bath, sinking down into the water and relaxing, allowing the heat to ease the faint aches in his muscles that had built up after a particularly busy day. He closed his eyes, stopping himself from smiling when he heard Theron leaning back as well.

“Do your shoulders hurt?” He asked after several minutes of quiet relaxation with little need for talking, the hot water lapping at his chest.

“When don’t they?” Theron muttered, and the blond was glad to hear that he sounded like he was relaxed.

Zevran let out a sympathetic noise.

“The life of a bowman.”

“Mm.”

The Antivan cracked an eye open, and one corner of his mouth twisted up when he saw that the black-haired man had his head tilted back with his eyes closed and leanly muscled arms draped over the sides of the bath, the very image of someone enjoying a hot bath to it’s fullest. The blond stretched carefully, before he sat up and reached for one of the bars of soaps he’d ‘borrowed’ from Leliana’s bathroom when he was certain she was nowhere nearby.

Zevran began to clean himself with leisurely slowness, only realising that Theron had been watching him when he was almost done. He smirked at the ranger with a teasing wink, and held the soap out before he settled back again with a content sigh of his own.

“We should do this more often.” He commented as he stared up at the ceiling, resisting the urge to watch Theron’s muscles ripple under damp skin as he moved. He’d seen it enough times in the past that he thought he would be able to imagine it quite well if he wished.

“It is rather nice.” The Dalish elf agreed, frowning to himself at the suspiciously familiar flowery scent of the soap before he gave in and began to wash himself with it anyway. If this was one of Leliana’s soaps, he would pin all the blame on the Antivan if she noticed both of them smelled like flowers. He paused when he was almost done, just his back left.

“Shall I do your back?” The blond asked, tilting his head slightly, and Theron nodded as he carefully turned around so his back was to Zevran, the Antivan rearranging his legs to curl round him. The ranger closed his eyes and leaned back slightly as he felt the other elf begin to gently rub the soap over his back and shoulders, working up a lather. That quickly done, Theron exhaled slowly as Zevran began to massage his shoulders that had already begun to relax from the heat, chasing away the aches and remaining tension.

“So, as you said before, you want to pamper me tonight?” The ranger asked as Zevran slowly worked his firm, soap-slick hands lower, trailing his fingers down each thin bump of his spine.

“Yes.”

“Are you planning for the night to take a certain turn or two afterwards?”

The former Crow chuckled at the faintly wary tone of the other elf’s voice. He supposed he might have been giving mixed signals, or had simply confused Theron with his distinct lack of suggestive comments or lurid staring so far now they were naked together.

“For once, no. If even you, with that Grey Warden stamina of yours, are tired out, then I don’t think either of us truly has the energy for any more activity tonight.” Zevran shrugged, hearing the ranger let out a quiet grunt of pain as he firmly worked a knotted muscle into relaxing. “But, if you want to-”

Theron shook his head, braids swaying from side to side.

“No, it’s fine. This is fine, if rather unexpected.”

“Were you thinking I would not seize this opportunity?”

“I never realised you would do this for me.” Theron answered, shrugging carefully as he felt the Antivan’s hands start to creep up his back. Zevran smiled, but simply leaned forwards to brush aside the ranger’s braids so he could plant a kiss on the nape of his neck, dipping his hands down into the water to wash the soap from the black-haired elf’s back.

“I suppose I proved you wrong, hm?” The blond purred, running his fingers down over well-developed biceps. “Anyway, how long do you want to stay here?” He asked, leaning back once he was finished, and he smirked when Theron leant back against him, his back equally wet and warm.

“Would it be ridiculous if I said until the water gets cold?”

“As much as I wish we could, I do not like it when my skin wrinkles. Not very attractive.” Zevran answered with a mocking grimace at the idea.

“But it’s natural.”

“That does not make it any more beautiful in my eyes.”

Theron snorted, and rolled his eyes.

“Shall we get out now, then?”

“If you want.”

The ranger sighed in what Zevran figured was disappointment, and then scooted forwards and got to his feet, unfolding himself in a single elegant movement.

“Zevran, stop staring.” He said dryly to the elf sitting behind him, more than able to feel those eyes as he got out of the bath and found some towels, water running off him in rivulets onto the stone floor.

“But it was such a nice view.” The blond retorted, getting out as well and catching the towel thrown at him playfully.

“ _Fenedhis_ , can you make up your mind whether you’re going to seduce me or not tonight?” Theron complained as he began to dry himself off quickly, small shivers running through him at the cool air against his previously submerged skin. “I’m confused as to whether I should encourage you one way or the other.” He added, voice muffled as he buried his face in the towel, wiping sweat from his tattooed brow.

Zevran merely smirked at the other elf, ignoring the exasperated huff that got him as he dried himself off.

“Maybe I enjoy teasing you?” He suggested, and the black-haired man pulled a face at him.

“You certainly seem to.” Theron commented, wrapping the towel round his waist and none too subtly staring back at Zevran in turn.

Zevran grinned widely when he saw the ranger blatantly looking him over, and deliberately slowed down the pace at which he dried himself off.

"I suppose this is the least I deserve." He mused aloud, reluctantly wrapping his towel round his waist.

"It is." Theron agreed with a brief nod, lips twitching upwards in a smile he fought to suppress.

"Do you feel relaxed?" The former Crow asked as he began to gather his things up.

"Very." The Dalish elf sighed, picking his own things up as well before Zevran led the way back to their room. They could probably get someone else to clean their armour for them in the morning, rather than have to do it themselves for once, Zevran mused.

Theron flopped down onto the bed with a quiet groan once they'd deposited his armour in one of the fireside chairs, Zevran perching on the end of the bed next to him.

"Shall I give you a massage yet?" The Antivan asked, and the ranger chuckled.

"Yes, but I probably will fall asleep." Theron admitted.

"And so what if you do? It is late enough that we will not be disturbed by anyone else, unless there is some kind of emergency." Zevran answered, turning so he was sitting facing Theron. “Turn onto your back?” He asked, standing up to get his massage oil from his pack and do away with his towel entirely; the door was locked so there was no point in bothering with it when it was just the two of them.

He returned with the bottle in hand, examining the Dalish elf lying with his chin resting on his folded arms and the towel preserving his modesty (even though it was certainly nothing that Zevran hadn’t seen before many times), waiting patiently. The Antivan’s gaze flicked over him, taking in the dips of his muscles, the hollow between his shoulderblades, the wiry quality to his legs, the callouses on his heels, and then back up. It was difficult to look away to pour some of the oil into his other hand.

The ranger let out another long, tired sigh as Zevran began to work on his shoulders again, hands slick with warm oil as the smell of sawn wood and foreign spices filled the air. The blond smiled, and once more moved his hands down in circular motions over the other elf's back, able to reach further down now Theron wasn't leaning against him. His skin was still hot from the bath, as well. The room grew quiet, a relaxed silence that neither felt the need to break.

Zevran worked slowly, leisurely working his way down and taking his time with the bunched muscles under his fingers, applying and reducing pressure as needed and occasionally pausing to get more oil. He knew that the hot bath had done most of the work for him, but he still liked to hear the soft noises of contentment that Theron made as any lingering tension drained away.

The Antivan paused when he reached the towel, a little higher up than he would normally stop, but he could easily remember the other elf’s complaint about mixed messages and indecisiveness, and he didn’t want to add to it again tonight. Instead, he shifted down the bed so he could continue past the towel, running his hands down the lean muscles and tendons in the ranger’s legs.

Zevran paused when he reached Theron’s calves with his fingers lingering over the old, curved scar on his right leg, feeling the muscles tighten as the ranger shifted his weight, turning his head to give the blond a curious look from over his shoulder. Zevran knew that he didn’t often make a habit of massaging the ranger’s legs, due to the fact his massages tended to be forgotten about halfway through when more interesting things to do came up. As it was now, the Antivan merely shrugged in response, and went back to work, rubbing carefully as he inched his way down both legs.

He moved again to kneel by Theron’s feet, taking one into his lap to work on it better. In comparison to the rest of his body, the Dalish elf’s feet were cold, but Zevran worked to increase the blood flow as he rubbed in small circles up and down the arch of the black-haired man’s foot, pressed gently on his calloused heels.

Halfway through the other foot, Zevran looked up to check if Theron was watching him again, and then stopped with a chuckle. The ranger’s head was lowered onto his forearms again, and judging from the steady rise and fall of his back and the very faint rasp to his breathing that wasn’t _quite_ a snore, he had indeed managed to fall asleep.

Zevran absently picked his towel up to wipe his hands clean of oil as he got off the bed and put the bottle away, tossing a few logs onto the fire and blowing out some of the candles that still burned. It was tricky, moving Theron along to one side of the bed without waking him, but manageable. The ranger was a rather light sleeper; they both were. The blond pulled the sheets out as well, and slid into bed carefully next to the ranger before he pulled them up over the two of them.

The Antivan stretched and yawned as he lay beside the other elf, an arm draped over his heated but definitely relaxed back. Tonight had been a night well spent on pampering Theron, he decided as he closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The original inspiration for this was, "How the hell would Theron react to a hot bath?"


End file.
